The Dentist
by TVTime
Summary: Rory has to go to the dentist despite his fear. Fortunately Sam is there to make him feel better. Can be read as an established romantic relationship or as a close platonic friendship. One shot piece. Rated T for mildly suggestive dialogue.


**A/N: Just a short little piece about Rory having to go to the dentist, but being scared and Sam looking after him. Reviews and feedback are appreciated.**

**The Dentist**

"I don't want t'go," Rory pleaded for the hundredth time as Sam parked in front of the small medical building that housed Rory's soon to be dentist, Carl Howell.

"I know, Rors," Sam said sympathetically as he patted Rory's knee. "But you have to."

"My tooth doesn't hurt anymore," Rory lied desperate to find a way out of his predicament.

"Okay, then we'll stop for ice cream and hot coffee on the way home," Sam threatened.

Rory frowned and gave him a dirty look. "Fine, I'll do it," he said as he crossed his arms and tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Sam offered knowing that Rory was just trying to put up a brave facade.

Rory's annoyance and independent resolution melted as he realized how much he wanted, no _needed_ that. "That would great, Sam!"

Sam smiled and together they got out of the car. As they walked into the building, found the suite number, and entered the outer office Rory stayed as far back as possible, cowering behind Sam at the front desk.

"Good morning," Sam said to the receptionist. "Rory Flanagan is here for his 10am appointment."

"Good morning, Rory," the young woman answered pleasantly as she smiled at Sam. "Have you seen the doctor before."

"Yes...well actually no," Sam responded not sure how to answer her.

The woman arched an eyebrow in question. "Would you like me to check our system to find out?"

Sam laughed. "_I've_ seen Dr. Howell before, but I'm not Rory." Sam stepped aside and motioned to the anxious Irishman behind him. Then he leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "He's kind of nervous. Would it be okay if I went in with him?"

"It's fine, Amy," Carl called out as he appeared behind the glass next to her. "Anything for the Glee kids."

Amy smiled and handed Sam a clipboard of forms with a pen attached to the top. "Have him fill these out."

Sam took the forms from her and then led Rory to a nearby seat. "Here you go, Rory."

Rory began trying to scrawl his name into the small box but found that his hand was too shaky. He felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Why don't I fill that out for you," Sam suggested as he noticed Rory's barely legible, misspelled name on the paper. Rory nodded and passed the documents back to Sam.

"Don't worry, Rors, he's a really nice guy. He won't hurt you," Sam promised as he rubbed Rory's back.

Rory gave Sam a scared look. "He's going t'come at me with that sharp pick and that wee little mirror."

"He will," Sam admitted giving the back of Rory's neck a couple of encouraging squeezes. "But you can close your eyes."

"What if he gets the drill?" Rory asked, terror etched across his face.

"I'll hold your hand," Sam assured him.

"And ye' won't let go?" Rory questioned.

"And I won't let go," Sam vowed nodding sincerely.

Sam then began filling out Rory's information, asking him questions as needed. The first few questions passed without incident. Then Sam came to something Rory found unsettling.

"Emergency contact?" Sam inquired.

Horror flashed across Rory's face as he looked at Sam. "Oh me God! Why do they need t'know that!"

"It's just a routine question," Sam reassured him.

"But why?" Rory prodded.

"Well in case something happens," Sam admitted.

"What's going to happen?" Rory asked with a lump in his throat.

"Nothing's going to happen! Everything's going to be completely fine. They just have to ask," Sam responded rubbing his back again.

"Well then put yeself," Rory instructed.

"But Rory, I'm going to be there. I'll already know if something happens," Sam pointed out.

"Well then ye' can tell anyone else who needs t'know. I'm sure they'd rather hear it from ye' anyway," Rory reasoned.

"Okay Rors, sounds like a plan," Sam said encouragingly, giving Rory's arm a reassuring pat. A few minutes later they had finished the paperwork and Sam returned it to the receptionist.

"Mr. Flanagan, you can come back now," the hygienist said as she leaned out from the doorway which led down the hallway to the exam rooms.

Rory laced his fingers with Sam's and stood up on wobbly knees. "Do I really 'ave t'do this?" he whispered in Sam's ear.

"I'm afraid so," Sam whispered back leading the way and ignoring the hygienist's quizzical look.

"Okay, Rory, what brings you here today?" Carl asked as he sat on the rolling stool next to Rory's chair.

"He did," Rory answered pointing an accusing finger at Sam with his free hand, but nevertheless squeezing tighter with his other one.

Sam laughed and filled Carl in. "He's having a toothache. It's on his right side at the top toward the back. It's really bad when he eats or drinks anything too hot or cold."

"Thanks," Carl said to Sam before turning back to Rory and pulling on a pair of gloves. "You mind if I take a look."

Rory nodded his head and looked away, a petulant look on his face.

"Will you let me anyway?" Carl asked.

"Okay," Rory relented in a small voice as he opened his mouth a tiny bit.

Carl picked up his mirror and exam pick from the small metal tray on the cart. Another wave a fear washed over Rory.

"Close your eyes, Rory," Sam instructed him, squeezing his hand. "He doesn't like the little mirror," Sam explained for Carl's benefit.

"I get that a lot," Carl responded. "Rory, will you open up just a little bit more?"

Rory halfheartedly opened his mouth about a half inch wider.

"Come on, Ror, pretend you're putting something big in your mouth," Sam suggested.

Carl chose to ignore that comment as Rory finally acquiesced and opened wide. A few minutes later he had determined that Rory did indeed have a cavity and would require a filling.

"Does this mean ye're going t'use..." Rory dropped his voice to a whisper. "the drill?"

"It does," Carl answered. "But how about if we get you some headphones and music so that you can't hear it?"

"Okay," Rory said feebly as he clenched Sam's hand tighter.

"Sam, they're in that top drawer," Carl said pointing. Sam stood to open the drawer.

"No!" Rory blurted out, yanking Sam's arm closer and feeling like he was losing his lifeline.

Sam put his other arm around Rory and gave him a firm a hug. "It's okay, Ror. I'm not going to let go and I'm not leaving. I'm just going to get the headphones and stuff, okay"

Rory nodded against Sam's shoulder, embarrassed by his reaction. A few minutes later he had cranked up the music and squeezed his eyes shut, resolving not to hear or see anything else in the room until it was all over.

At some point Rory felt Carl injecting him with the numbing shot while Sam squeezed his hand and rubbed his thumb reassuringly over Rory's hand. Then the dentist tilted him further back and touched his jaw in such a way that Rory knew to open wide. He was uncomfortable and his mouth got tired and sore. Then he began to smell a frightening odor that he realized was probably something along the lines of hot tooth dust, but with Sam holding his hand and Britney Spears blaring in his ears he felt safe.

"Rory, it's all over now," Sam said softly as he pulled the earbud out of Rory's ear with his free hand and then rested his palm on Rory's shoulder.

Rory opened his eyes just a crack. "Completely over?" he asked tentatively, his mouth feeling numb and swollen.

"Completely!" Sam said enthusiastically grinning widely. "And I'm so proud of you, Rors! You were awesome."

"Thanks, Sam," Rory said gratefully as he finally let go of Sam's hand for the first time since they had walked into the back section of the office. Then he pulled the blond in for one of the tightest hugs he had ever received. "I couldn't 'ave done it without ye'."

"Anytime," Sam answered squeezing him close.

After a little while they let go and Sam helped Rory climb out of the chair. Just when Rory had let his guard down he received a horrifying surprise.

"Ahhh!" Rory screamed pointing in terror at the shiny metal tray near his chair with the dental tools resting on it. "It's that little mirror, Sammy!"

Sam covered Rory's eyes with his hand and pulled him away. "Don't look, Rors!"

Sam held Rory's hand and led him out of the building, careful to make sure he didn't receive anymore dental scares or surprises.

"Hey Sam?" Rory asked as they walked out to the parking lot.

"Yeah?" Sam answered unlocking Rory's door and opening it for him.

"Can we get that coffee and ice cream now?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Absolutely!" Sam exclaimed grinning at him.

**-000-**

**End Note: I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
